


Junk Food Day

by fannishliss



Series: Bucky and Steve: Relaxation Figures [16]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Bananas, Junk Food - Freeform, Lollipops, M/M, old trucks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-21
Updated: 2016-07-21
Packaged: 2018-07-25 20:59:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 80
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7547123
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fannishliss/pseuds/fannishliss
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>July 21 is  Junk Food Day.  Why would you have a day FOR junk food???<br/>Anyway, there were two other observances for yesterday, which were, Lollipop Day and Ugly Truck Day.    As luck would have it, I had a truck in mind for them.  It's not really all that ugly though....  and of course I wouldn't miss the chance to make lollipops for them.  :D</p>
            </blockquote>





	Junk Food Day

 

“Pull over at that gas station up ahead, I’m starving.”  
“I don’t know, Buck, gas station food…”  
“We need gas anyway. Pull over.”  
…  
“Holy crap, Bucky, what did you buy?”  
“Pizza… ice cream… drinks… a few hot dogs… a very nice burger… and a box of Ginger Snaps.”  
“This is all junk!”  
“Sorry Stevie, they were all out of SuperSnax.  But they did have those giant Lollies you used to have such big eyes for…”  
"Hey,  real banana flavor!!"  
"Aces!!”

**Author's Note:**

> As you may know, artificial banana flavor tastes more like Bananas to them than our shoddy, modern day, new-fangled bananas. So imagine these lollipops taste like "circus peanuts"...
> 
> If you like the adventures of Steve and Bucky, Relaxation Figures, don't forget to subscribe! 
> 
> Prompts welcome!


End file.
